


blueprint

by jamjessy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Social Media, a/b/o dynamics, most of them are omegas, not changbin and jisung (alphas) and seungmin (beta), omega!chan, omega!minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjessy/pseuds/jamjessy
Summary: Minho has no doubt: omegas must date alphas. His life turns upside down when he meets Chan, a young omega, who allows him to discover desire and assert himself as an omega and adult.social media!auauthor's note: first chapter is up. it's some cute and messy twitter edits. so check it out :]
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 24





	1. zéro heure

**Author's Note:**

> hello baby. thank you for reading  
> there are some things you should know:  
> \- the ages here are a mess. the only thing i know is that chan's still the oldest (he's in college). but, about the others, they pretty much have the same age (they're seniors in school)  
> \- here gay means liking the same second gender. seungmin is openly gay. that means he likes other betas because he's one  
> \- if you're a beta or omega you're supposed to like alphas. that's pretty dumb i know but that's because some characters will be conservatives, i am warning you  
> \- this story was inspired by blue is the warmest color (la vie d'adele)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?  
> chan and changbin will show up later dw


	2. la cafétéria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Will I always digress?  
>  I think so.  
> Impossible not to.  
> Ideas take hold of me. I am an omega. I tell my story.  
> Consider my words.  
> See how little I misuse the privileges this gives me._

Hoes  
  
Hyunjin  
honestly, if i can get laid, i will  
but i won't wait three months  
four days is all it takes  
who needs to wait three months to get laid?  
Jeonginie  
he seems a little wishy-washy  
Lix  
a little?  
he just sat there for an hour!  
Hyunjin  
just a second  
min, jisung keeps looking at you  
behind me?  
Hyunjin  
look  
he can't see  
he keeps staring  
Lix  
yeah, and it's not the first time  
Hyunjin  
he's totally into you  
never noticed?  
hm no  
Hyunjin  
come on!  
give me a break  
i've seen him do it  
it could be any of us  
Lix  
i don't think so  
Hyunjin  
he's sneaking a peak  
u can look  
i don't believe you  
Hyunjin  
i'm sure you can  
can what?  
Hyunjin  
what do you think? play cards?  
it's obvious you're into each other  
he's cool  
it's totally possible  
seriously, he's hung up on you  
you think you like him?  
sure, physically  
yeah, he's cute  
Hyunjin  
more than just "yeah"  
he's cute, but he's not brad pitt  
Lix  
pretty close!  
Hyunjin  
honestly, he is  
our choices at school suck  
Lix  
he's gone  
Hyunjin  
i swear, is so in the bag!  
stop turning around, hyunjin  
Lix  
he is so heavy-handed lol  
Hyunjin  
i checked out his friend  
he's not bad either  
Jeonginie  
sungjin?  
he is totally cute  
Lix  
no more jaebeom  
it's sungjin now  
Hyunjin  
jaebeom's with his sister  
he's so hot  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was not much but i would love to hear it from you, lovelies. see you soon. stay safe


End file.
